


Body Heat

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "heat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

Illya found himself being thrown into a stereotypical dungeon cell; damp with little illumination coming from the moon through the barred window. Dusting himself off, he tensed when he heard a low moan coming from the corner of the cell. As his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness he made out the huddled figure of a man.

“Napoleon?”

Illya rushed over, crouching down to better gauge the condition of his friend. Carefully Illya turned his head up; Illya could feel the dried blood in Napoleon’s hair. Even in the dim light he could see bruises forming on Napoleon’s face and neck. As gently as he could he shifted Napoleon to a sitting position with his back against Illya’s chest.

“Illya, is it really you?”

“Yes, Napoleon it’s me.” He could feel Napoleon relaxing against him. “You must stay awake. You’ve probably got concussion.”

“I’m so cold,” Napoleon murmured. “It’s warmer when I’m asleep.”

Illya wrapped as much of himself as he could around the larger man. “I’ll keep you warm. We’ll share body heat.”

Napoleon turned in his embrace, nuzzling Illya’s neck. “I’ve got a few ideas on how to generate body heat.”

Illya smiled despite his exasperation. _Only Napoleon Solo…_


End file.
